1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to filtration devices for separating airborne materials from an airstream, and in particular to a scrubber system for removing and discharging particulate matter by gravity and/or centrifugal force.
2. Related Art
Dry air scrubbers have been known for removing airborne materials from an airstream. Dry air scrubbers are typically placed in-line in a duct system, either upstream or downstream from an air mover. If the dry air scrubber is upstream from the air mover, a negative air flow is drawn through the scrubber and, conversely, if such scrubber is placed downstream from the air mover, a positive air flow is forced through the scrubber. Alternatively, dry air filtration devices have been made integral with air movers.
Dry air scrubbers have been used in commercial facilities, such as hotels and larger buildings, where significant amounts of air require filtration. Dry air scrubbers have also seen use in industries where plant operations yield high levels of gaseous and/or particulate contaminants. Such industries include, e.g., the tobacco processing industry, chemical plants, and bakeries. In such industries, dry air scrubbers may be used in combination with wet air scrubbers to provide a complete filtration system.
However, air scrubbers of the prior art typically cause an undesireable static air-pressure drop of five to ten inches of water at their discharge. Such a static air-pressure drop results in reduced efficiency of the air mover and of the air filtration system as a whole, and places undesireable strain on the air mover. Air scrubbers of the prior art have also suffered from such drawbacks as inadequate removal of airborne particles, difficult cleaning, and inefficiency.